


Hey, Bartender!

by Jaamesbbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky/plus size reader, F/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual Groping, Shy Bucky Barnes, Smut, confident reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbbarnes/pseuds/Jaamesbbarnes
Summary: As Bucky enjoys his new life as an Avenger and a drink at the bar, you catch his eye. You and the way you manage to put that drunk stranger back to his place when he tries to make a pass at you.





	Hey, Bartender!

Nursing his drink, perched on his stool, Bucky couldn’t help but scan the bar, wondering why he had thought coming on a Friday night would have been a good idea. The place was packed with people in dire need to have fun and blow off some steam after a stressful week at work. And the former soldier was no different. He too had had a stressful week chasing after bad guys, punching some of them in the face or shooting others.

As satisfying as it was to finally get back at HYDRA after what they did to him, it was physically exhausting and mentally draining. So, as always after a mission, Bucky needed to release some tension. His mind was being too loud, all he wanted to do was to numb it with alcohol. The brunet had came to miss the buzzing effect of his favorite beverages, the way he couldn’t feel his skin anymore after a few drinks, how everything seemed ten times more hilarious, the mix of excitement and sleepiness at the same time, how heavy his eyelids felt before he was plunged into a dreamless sleep.

Unfortunately, the serum had made it impossible for him to even feel his cheeks burning under the effect of alcohol. All he could feel was the warmth of the liquor as it traveled down his oesophagus, making him aware of how the liquid sat in his stomach, warming him up from the inside. But it was all he could feel. No more numbness, no more sleepiness, only the familiar taste.

Bucky sighed and looked up at the bartender, offering him the faintest nod and the old man immediately refilled him glass. One of the perks of being part of the Avengers was that Bucky could pretty much eat and drink everywhere for free for having saved the world and he most certainly would not complain about it. It was just still a strange feeling for him to go from an assassin to a fugitive and then a hero who saved mankind.

But what weirded Bucky the most was the different kind of attention he received from kids and women. The former soldier couldn’t recall how many times he heard children squeal to the sight of him. He remembered how panicked he was the first time, he was certain he had frightened the poor child. But when the little boy grabbed his mother’s hand and pointed at him, shouting “Look, mom! It’s Bucky! Can we go say hi, pleaaaase?” The pride that spread through Bucky’s system that day and all the other times kids told him he was their favorite Avenger was something the former soldier was completely unfamiliar with.

But what surprised Bucky the most was the attention he received from women. He had been so used to trying to make himself as small as possible in addition to seeing himself as a monster, he was now completely lost and utterly confused every time a lady came to him. Yes, in his previous life Bucky was what we could call a ladies’ man. It never took him more than a few minutes and his million dollars smile to have them swoon for him. But that was a long time ago.

Now Bucky was broken, he was scarred. He had been torn up to pieces and reassembled like a toy HYDRA could play with as much as they wanted. The former soldier was slowly starting to take control of his life and gaining some confidence again. But he certainly not had been prepared to girls coming at him, looking at him and his left arm with lust. Of all the things he could have inspired, Bucky had never expected to inspire admiration or lust ever again. Gratitude even, some people thanked him when they met him in the street. For the first time in forever, Bucky could say he finally felt at peace.

Bringing his glass to his lips, it was the burst of laughters coming from one of the booths that brought him out of his thought. A group of about eight girls were drinking shots after shots, obviously already intoxicated and he could guess by the veil perched on one of the girls’ head that it was most definitely a bachelorette party. Somehow, amongst the choir of laughters, yours rang the loudest in his ears. The heartfelt, bold, carefree laughter that overpowered every other voices in the loud bar and echoed in Bucky’s entire being.

His eyes fell on you and Bucky felt something that had been asleep for a long time suddenly waking up deep within him. The brightness of your smile was as blinding as the playful spark in your eyes. Obviously laughing at something your friend had said, you radiated positive energies, life. It was so soft and warm, the brunet felt your aura warming up his skin like the first spring ray of sunshines after a gloomy winter.

You suddenly nodded to your friends before standing up and Bucky couldn’t help but straighten his back to take a good look at you and, fuck, he did not regret it. Starting from your vertiginously high heels, his eyes roamed up your body, allowing his lips to curve into a satisfied smile as he detailed every single inch of your form. The former soldier’s gaze stopped at the hem of your pencil skirt and he felt his heartbeat speeding up in his chest.

Your thick thighs were so inviting, Bucky could almost feel them already wrapped around his waist. As for your ample, they made Bucky’s fingers tickle to dig in your flesh, he was almost able to feel your scorching hot skin under his palms. He started to wonder how your ass looked hugged in your tight skirt and, as if you had heard his thought, you turned around to take everybody’s order, offering Bucky the most perfect sight of your curves. His teeth dug in his bottom lip when you leaned over the table to hear your friend’s order properly.

Bucky didn’t recall the last time he felt such a jolt of adrenalin rushing in his veins just by looking at someone, probably because it hadn’t happened in this century yet. He couldn’t look away from you as you straightened your back and turned around to walk towards the bar. His heart leaped out of his throat when you swayed your hips, walking with your head held high as if you owned the damn place. Many eyes turned in your direction as you crossed the room, your boldness clearly catching everybody’s attention.

Bucky was completely mesmerized by your form, your confidence, the unapologetic sway of you hips, the fluid fabric of your blouse highlighting your full cleavage without being too much. You were in total control of your body and your image, you were sexy and you knew it. That was what caught the former soldier’s attention. You were not trying to hide behind ample clothes, you were not trying to disappear or apologized for existing.

There was something incredibly fresh and exhilarating in your attitude, something he hadn’t seen in several decades. Since society decided that being above a size four was considered as being a “plus size”, women were desperately trying to meet that new beauty standard. Bucky could remembered how much he used to love seeing rounder, fuller figured girls dance every time he went out. Few were the times when he did not invite one to dance with him, enjoying the way they moved against him, how soft their bodies felt under the fluid fabric of their dresses when he held them close.

A dazed smile crept up Bucky’s lips when you leaned against opposite end of the bar. He hadn’t thought of girls that way in forever but one look at you and he suddenly felt something oddly familiar ignite in his lower stomach. You could feel his eyes on you as you ordered the beers and shots for your friends. You felt your skin tickling everywhere his eyes looked. It wasn’t insistent, it wasn’t creepy, it was appreciation and fascination.

The corner of your lips twitched up and you were about to turn your head in his direction when you felt someone pressing against your back and big, clammy hands grabbing your hips. Your entire body tensed and you immediately nudged the —obviously drunk— guy in the ribcage, trying to wiggle your way away from him but it only resulted in him pressing your harder against the bar. He smelled like sweat, cigarette and cheap beer so bad, you felt yourself retching when he leaned his face closer to your ear. “Excuse me,” you snapped, pushing him by the shoulder.

The stranger raucous laughter rang in your ear, “oh, you’re all excused, sweetheart. You know, you’re actually very pretty for a fat girl, I’m sure there’re a few things we could do together,” he slurred. Your blood turned cold at his words, the feeling of his fingers creeping higher on your waist sending a jolt of adrenalin through your system and, before you knew you it, your high heels dig in his feet.

The guy let out a pained groan, immediately letting go of you which allowed you to slightly squat down enough to nudge him hard but in the balls this time. His squeak was covered by the string of curse words he was spitting your way as he fell down on his ass, causing people around him to gasp in shock. You turned around to look at him, your chest heaving and hands slightly shaking but you couldn’t help the satisfied grin that crept up your lips when you saw the guy holding onto his crotch and feet, squirming on the ground. “I’m not ‘pretty for a fat girl.’ I’m pretty, period,” you scoffed, exaggeratedly lifting your leg to walk past him and reached for the other end of the bar.

“Are you alright, ma’am?” the voice on your left brought your back on earth. You looked at the man and realized it was him who had been looking at you from afar, you recognized it to the way your skin seemed to come alive again. His piercing eyes stood out in the dim lighting of the bar and you found yourself detailing his face from his scruffy beard to his sharp jawline and cheekbones and the soft smile playing on his lips made your adrenalin level finally come back to normal. “That was a pretty good move you had there,” he chuckled.

Bucky had assisted to the entire scene from his seat. His glass had cracked under the pressure of his flesh hand when the guy had came up to you and he had stood up a second before you hit the stranger. Your assurance and strength had caused the former soldier to fall back onto his seat, mouth agape. Anticipation had shot in his system when he saw you walking in his direction, causing his heart to beat faster. Come on, Bucky, don’t fuck this one up, he thought to himself.

The underlying admiration in the his tone and soft teasing were enough to make you let out a breathless chuckle, “thank you. He had it coming, though,” you said as a matter of fact. You had politely asked him to fuck off, after all.

Bucky nodded, your confidence so strong he felt it rubbing off on him by the second. “Most definitely, and he might need a few days to recover from it,” he added, his lips curved into a shit eating grin as he pointed at the door where the stranger’s friends helped him limp out of the bar while the bartender placed your order in front of you.

You laughed, the sound making Bucky’s heart to jump out of his chest and his body to go almost numb. You were stronger and more intoxicating than any bourbon he had ever drank and all you were doing was standing right next to him. He watched you take one of the beer bottle and tilt it in his direction for a toast. “I’ll drink to that,” you winked.

Bucky shook his head, another chuckle falling off his lips as he clinked his glass against your bottle. His eyes fell to your lips as you paced them on the tip of the bottle just as he felt his beverage burning down his throat. He was so focused on your plump lips, he didn’t notice you were also looking at him, your eyes going from his eyes to his teeth that seemed to dig painfully hard in his bottom lip. You clearly had his attention and you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t the attention you wanted tonight.

You had noticed him walking into the bar, sitting all alone. You had felt his burning gaze from across the room, detailing your face and form. The only reason you decided to pay that round of drinks to the girls was to see from up close if you were imagining it or if Bucky Barnes really was eyeing you from across the bar. And he was so the buzz of alcohol mixed with realization made excitement grow even stronger.

“I have to go, we’re celebrating my best friend’s bachelorette party tonight,” your voice brought Bucky’s out of his inappropriate daydream and his eyes flew to yours as he felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment. The satisfied smirk tugging at your lips indicating him you knew exactly where his eyes and thoughts were.

“Oh… okay,” he cleared his throat, straightening his back and already looking for a way to keep you from slipping through his fingers. “Maybe I could get a name before you leave?” he asked, surprising himself with his smooth tone. Your smirk grew wider and you bit your bottom lip. Jackpot.

“Let’s see at the end of the night? I mean, if by chance you happen to stay until the party is over and you don’t want to come home alone, I’d happily give you my name amongst other things,” you shrugged, smirking at him.

Bucky inhaled sharply as he felt all the blood in his body rush from his brain down to his crotch in under a second. He struggled for a little while to think coherently enough to answer you but your playfulness made him want to keep on playing with you. “See you later, then, doll,” he smirked back, giving you an appreciative once over when you tried to juggle with all the shots and beer bottles.

You felt a shiver running up your spine at Bucky’s playfulness and you winked his way. “See you later, sarge,” you answered and turned around before he could even reply. The sensual swaying of your lips making his entire mind go blank and he mouth to fall open. You had played him well. Fuck, you barely met and he already knew you would be the end of him.

If you could feel Bucky’s eyes tickling your skin before you went to talk to him, now they were burning holes in the side of your face, setting your entire body on fire. Every time you shifted your gaze in his direction, your eyes locked with his and you swore you could see his cheeks slightly blushing as a playful smile tugging at his lips.

You were unsettling the former soldier in the best way possible and you enjoyed every single second of it. Especially when you saw him squirming in his seat every time you brought your drink to your lips and winked in his direction. The way he bit on his bottom lip in response never failed to send a shiver of anticipation rolling up your spine. It took everything in you to bring your attention back to your friends for you to enjoy the bachelorette party.

So you couldn’t hold back the sigh of relief when they decided to call it at night. Standing up to put on your jacket, your eyes went directly to Bucky’s spot to find it empty. You frowned in confusion, immediately scanning around the room to see if he simply changed seat but the brunet was nowhere to be found in the almost deserted bar.

After another minute of looking around, you scoffed in disbelief. He had stood you up. Just when you thought he was different from other guys, Bucky Barnes proved to be as rude as his peers. It was his lost, to be honest. He didn’t know what he was missing, you though to yourself. Your friend snaked her arm around your shoulders and guided you out of the bar, reminding you that he was not worth you dwelling on it too much, he was just a guy.

Walking out of the bar, you were so lost in your friend’s story, you did not notice Bucky leaning against the wall. He watched you and your group hailing a cab. You thew your head back, laughing heartily at something your friend said and his entire body thrilled at the sound, making the last five minutes he took to compose himself go down the drain because one look at you and the poor guy was gone for it.

You must have felt his insisting gaze because, just as the cab pulled over right in front of you, you looked over your shoulder. Bucky’s breathing hitched when your eyes locked and the same exact smirk crept up both your lips. You quickly looked back at your friends who had noticed Bucky and you all exchanged a knowing look. “Have fun,” they chimed, giggling, before piling themselves in the car despite the driver’s protests.

Chuckling affectionately, you waved at them before turning around just as Bucky pulled himself off the wall to walk in your direction. “I thought you had left,” you said, only realizing how tall and broad he was now that he was standing in front of you. And, even hidden under numerous layers of clothes, you knew that the man was an absolute specimen. You couldn’t wait to witness it yourself.

Bucky noticed your wandering eyes. You were giving him that once over he used to give all the ladies the time back in the days. Your eyes were sparking with lust, making goosebumps arise all over his body and he started to wonder how he was going to survive the next hours if just one look from you could already make him so weak. “I think you promised me a name,” he paused for a second and quirked his brow, “amongst other things? If I remember correctly?” Bucky didn’t recognized his own tone as he interacted with you. It had been a long time since he sounded so confident.

It was as if your long forgotten instincts kicked in every time you looked his way. You mere presence managed to awake something he had long forgotten about because his body had a mind of its own. He had to have you. He had to have you so bad he let himself being drawn by you like a shipwrecked sailor lost at see was being lured into a siren’s trap. For the first time since Bucky was in control of his life again, he wanted to give in to someone.

Your smirk turned mischievous when you noticed Bucky’s change of behavior. He had appeared a bit shy earlier, clearly interested but you could make out an underlying lack of self-confidence through his attitude. But now it was almost completely gone and his new found assurance made your lower stomach flutter in anticipation. “I’m quite found of ‘doll’, I have to admit. But I’m still up for the other things. We can grab a cab and go to my place, if you want?” you titled your head, bringing your bottom lip between your teeth.

Bucky was happy the streets of New York were still busy tonight, keeping you from hearing a low rumbling coming from the back of his throat at your playfulness. He chuckled, his voice already having dropped a pitch and you were not even at your place yet. Tonight was going to be interesting. “Lead the way, doll.” The tantalizing glint in his eyes was electrifying and you felt every single one of your nerves tingling in response.

You did not think much before taking his hand in yours and, if Bucky nearly choked at how natural the best was to you, he mentally thanked you for taking his flesh one. For a second, he melted in the warmth of your skin against his and how delicate your hand felt in his rugged one. Bucky immediately felt your warmth creeping up his own arm, his skin awakening in the process at it spread through his entire system.

You tugged at his arm and he followed you to the edge of the sidewalk where you raised your hand to hail a cab even though right now, Bucky already knew he would have followed you to the end of the world. His eyes roamed your body as you turned your back to him and he was happy that you were holding his hand because his fingers twitched to touch your round cheeks.

Bucky was starting to imagine how it would feel like to touch you with direct skin to skin contact when a cab pulled over and you looked at him over your shoulder. The former assassin’s reflexes were not fast enough, you caught his wandering eyes before his face snapped in your direction. “Seeing anything you like, sarge?” you teased, quirking your brow.

Here you were using that nickname again and, once again, Bucky felt all the blood of his body rushing down to his crotch, resulting in him blanking at you a couple times before reacting. “I’m seeing a lot of things I like, doll. And I can’t wait to see them from up close.” The depth of his voice made you quiver in anticipation as he walked to the car and opened the door, gesturing you to climb in.

You had to let go of his hand for the short instant you settled in the car and, as you gave your address to the driver, you took Bucky’s hand again. But this time, Bucky was on your right side so it was his left hand you tangled in yours. He inhaled sharply, waiting for the moment you’d pull away in disgust but you did not, you simply frowned. “I’m sorry… what?” Bucky stuttered, realizing you had just talked to him.

You chuckled, “am I boring you already? I said I lived about 10 minutes from here if there’s not to much traffic.” You absently traced the metal plates with your fingers as your eyes bored into his.

Bucky let out a breathless chuckle, your delicate touch sending jolts up his metal limb as he tried to relax. He was trying to wrap his head around the fact that, if you didn’t seem to be actively interested in him because of his arm, you clearly were not repulsed by it either. You seemed to accept that the metal arm was simply there. “Oh, you’re definitely not boring me, sorry I’m just… not used to that,” he admitted, his cheeks taking that endearing shade of pink again.

He was trying so hard to look confident, you couldn’t help the genuine, almost predatory smile that crept up your lips when you leaned closer to him, your chest pressing against his arm. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite… unless you want me to,” you whispered, your face so close you caught a drift of his cologne while he felt your breath tickling his lips. You let your free hand running up his metal arm, admiring the brief beam of light falling on his face every time you drove past a street lamp.

His body tensed against yours. His Adam apple bobbed and he darted out his tongue to wet his lips, desperately trying to taste your words on his mouth. Something primal awoke in the pit of his stomach, a kind of hunger he hadn’t felt in decades. As his heart started to pound in his chest, a smirk tugged at his lips when he noticed you never once pulled away from him. You wanted him as bad as he wanted you. “I might,” he whispered so low you felt it rumbling from his chest more than you actually heard it.

You suppressed a whimper at his tone. A jolt of excitement shot up your spine and for a second, you just stared into each other’s eyes, soaking up in the raw desire radiating off him. Anticipation built so fast, you felt the air thickening in the back of the cab as you both challenged the other. It was electric and you hadn’t even kissed yet. “Maybe I will, if you ask nicely, then,” you sighed breathlessly, leaning just a tad closer.

And right at this instant, Bucky’s brain went blank. It was only when he swallowed your whimper that he realized he had suddenly crashed his lips against yours. You immediately responded to the kiss, pressing your lips even more firmly against his as your hand clang onto the collar of his shirt, the other still tangled with his left one. He placed his hand on the back of your head, tilting it with his thumb right under your jaw to angle the kiss better, causing you to automatically part your lips for him.

The low moan that escaped Bucky when your tongue immediately started looking for his was completely foreign to him. His blood started to pump hard in his veins and all he could hear and feel was you. Your heartbeat, the small sighs and whimpers that kept falling off your lips each time his tongue brushed again yours, your arousal growing as fast as hard as his and wrapping him in a bubble he didn’t want to escape ever again. Because, as hungry and desperate as the kiss was, your tongue was infinitely soft, causing him to melt completely and keep his hold firm on you in fear that you might escape him.

It was when you pulled away enough to catch your breath that he realized his lungs were aching from the lack of oxygen. “Someone’s had practice,” you giggled breathlessly, slowly unclenching your fist to let your hand travel up to his cheek. Your fingers almost felt cold against his burning cheeks, causing him to shiver. He chuckled and nuzzled the side of your nose before leaning to steal another kiss from you. He growled in appreciations when you sighed in his mouth, completely melting against him just like he did before.

“Not in forever, but I wanna kiss you until my lips are raw,” he groaned against your lips, his hand traveling down from the back of your head to the small of your back and he flushed you closer to him, relishing in the feeling of your soft flesh against his hard one. The shameless moan escaping you shot straight through him and if it wasn’t for the driver desperately trying to get your attention, Bucky would probably not have waited to be at your place to take you right here, right now.

It took Bucky everything to pull away from you. Both panting heavily, you realized that, indeed, the car had stopped in front of your building. “Hold that though,” you chuckled, pecking his lips before handing a bill to the driver. You swatted Bucky’s hand when you saw him reaching for his own wallet. “It’s 2018, honey,” you winked, motioning him to open the door so you could get out.

Bucky chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief before opening the cab door. You noticed him sitting still for a second and you frowned in confusion until you looked down at his lap. Your lips curved into a satisfied grin and you leaned close enough to whisper in his ear. “Hurry up so I can take care of that for you,” you teased, tracing the inside of his thigh with your free hand.

You didn’t quite catch what language Bucky used to mutter under his breath but you did get a general idea of what he was saying because less than a second later, he was jumping off the car, dragging you along with him by the hand. Anticipation was buzzing in your system as you entered your apartment building and rushed to the elevator.

The doors weren’t even closed that your back met the wall and Bucky’s lips were on yours again, kissing you like a starved man. You giggled in his mouth, your hands finding the back of his head and you clang onto his hair as he gripped onto your hips, digging his fingers deliciously hard in your flesh. Your giggle quickly turned into a low moan when he pressed his body against yours, allowing you to feel just how badly you affected him. Once again, you got interrupted by your arrival.

“Bucky,” you panted in his mouth. He growled in frustration, kissing you a little harder and your eyes rolled back in your skull, swearing you felt him grinding against you. You took a fistful of his hair and tugged on it hard enough for your mouths to part and your eyes lit up with desire when the most sinful moan you had ever heard fell from his swollen lips. You felt your core clenching when you noticed how blown with lust his pupils were under the harsh lighting of the elevator.

“Oh, Bucky, you and I are going to have a lot of fun,” you cooed breathlessly, gently massaging his scalp.

The next steps were a blur. Except for a faint familiar key jingling, you didn’t quite remember opening the door of your apartment. But soon enough you were both haphazard kicking off your shoes in your living room, lips to lips again, Bucky’s hands firmly attached to your ass.

You expertly reached for the buckle of his jeans while pushing him in the direction of your bedroom. The former soldier walked backward blindly, avoiding all the obstacles on his way with an almost annoying ease. The ruffling of clothes and both your satisfied sighs were all you could hear in the apartment.

You were barely inside your room when he shrugged himself off his jeans and boxers and you couldn’t wait any longer before peeling him off his jacket, almost tearing his sweater off him. Standing in his whole naked glory, Bucky inhaled sharply when you pulled away from him to take him in. He felt his skin coming alive everywhere your eyes touched him. Panting heavily, he kept his eyes focused on your face, as you detailed him.

His chest, his shoulders, arms, stomach, cock, thighs, there wasn’t one inch of skin or metal you did not devour with your eyes until your gaze shifted back up to his. “I knew you were a nice specimen but, fuck, you’re sculptural,” you hummed in appreciation, reaching for his toned stomach.

Bucky’s abs immediately clenched under your light touch and his breathing turned more labored. An amused smile tugged at your lips as your hand crept higher on his shoulder and pushed him back so he would sit down on the edge of the bed. You chuckled when he hissed, squirming to find a comfortable position with his hard on.

You stepped between his legs and cupped his face, your eyes sparkling with mischief when he chased after your lips. You caught his bottom lip between your teeth in response, playfully pulling at it and the growl you earned from him when the tip of your tongue teased him shot directly to your core.

Bucky’s hands reached for your curves again but you caught them before he could even touch you. You released his lip and clicked your tongue. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, sarge. All in good time,” you hummed as you followed his tongue with your eyes when it ran across his bottom lip to soothe it.

Carefully, you placed his hands on his lap before reaching for the zipper at the back of your skirt. Without stepping away from him, you tugged the fabric down your legs, expertly moving your hips from side to side to make it slightly easier. The motion caused Bucky to inhale sharply and bite on his bottom lip in anticipation.

The skirt quickly fell along your legs to pool around your feet in a silent thud, leaving your thighs on display for Bucky and the poor man swore it never physically pained him so much not to be able to touch something. A silent chuckle rose from your chest at the visible struggle painted on his features, overpowering the heavy pounding of your heart and, in a slow and controlled motion, you rid yourself off your blouse, leaving you in nothing but your favorite underwear. The ones that made you feel powerful every time you knew you had them on.

Bucky’s heart came to a complete stop when you stood half naked in front of him, so close your warmth melted in his own. The proximity would not have allowed you to hide any of your flaws if you had tried. But you didn’t want to try. You stood there, tall and proud, relishing in the obscenities Bucky was muttering under his breath. “Wanna help me out of these?” you asked.

Bucky gulped but nodded before carefully reaching for your hips. His heart was thudding in his chest, making it harder for him to focus but one look at you and he felt himself dissociating again. You were hypnotic, tantalizing, challenging yet comforting. All Bucky wanted was your naked form pressed against his.

When his digits brushed against your hips, a growl of appreciation rumbled through his chest. You were so warm, so soft. He noticed the goosebumps on your skin when he hooked his fingers in the hem of your panties before pulling them down ever so slowly, relishing in every single curve and bump he met on the way.

His fingers never left your skin, whether it was on the way down until your panties met the floor or on the way up as it mapped you at an antagonizing pace. Your breathing turned more and more labored, the softness of his touch combined to the difference of temperature between his two hands set your entire body on fire.

You placed your hands on his shoulders again to step out of your panties without losing the balance but you must have done something wrong because you noticed Bucky coming out of his trance and his finger digging harder in your flesh. When you looked under your palms, you realized your hand was right where his flesh met his metal limb, causing the former soldier to tense.

You lips curved into an almost tender smile and, without a word, you gently took his hands, forcing his palms flat on the back of your thighs. At first confused, Bucky quickly realized the gesture allowed him to feel every single bump on cellulite on your skin. “Nobody’s perfect, Bucky,” you said softly, slowly allowing him to discover your body before bringing his hands on your stomach, his fingers brushing each stretch mark on your skin. “They’re part of me but they don’t define me, just like yours.”

You let go of his hands to brush his scars with your digits. Bucky’s eyes were intently boring into yours, looking for any sign of you playing him but he saw nothing but sincerity and an underlying softness. You had stripped yourself naked, allowed him to feel that perfect body that society called disgusting to prove him that flaws could only have the power you gave them.

Something clicked in Bucky’s brain. Between your soft touch and hungry eyes, he felt the remaining of the walls he had built around himself falling down to the ground because of you. Without a word, he leaned his face to kiss your stomach while his hands travelled back down to the back of your thighs. He lifted one of your leg after the other, adjusting them until you were sitting on his lap, pressing against him in the most delicious way.

His lips attached to your skin, he went on a quest, desperate to find that spot that would have you putty into his hands. Truth be told, between his languid kiss and his hands dancing along your spine to unclasp your bra, you melted in his arms in a matter of seconds.

“Bucky,” you sighed breathlessly, tilting your head to allow him more access as you arched your back. Your motion caused you to press your core harder against him and you felt his cock responding to the pressure and you sultry tone.

“Fuck, doll, say my name like that again,” Bucky growled against your skin, ridding you of your last piece of clothing before wrapping his arms tight around you. You whimpered, his strong hold deliciously clashing with your plushy form and urging you to start grinding against him.

“Y/N,” you moaned in his ear, your hands finding his hair again and you automatically tangled your fingers in his long locks. He pulled his face away to look at you. Your features displaying nothing but pleasure with your warm cheeks, brows drawn together and mouth open, allowing Bucky to swallow all the silent moans he was eliciting from you.

“Fuck, Y/N, I need you so bad.” His hands traveled down to your hip and ass, trying to guide you where he needed you the most, he knew he wouldn’t last long. He desperately needed to feel you around him.

“Me too,” you whimpered, lifting your hips just enough to feel him at your entrance and your mouth fell open against his when he filled you and you finally became one. He let you choose the pace, relishing in every single sound erupting from you as you adjusted to him, you body so close he felt your heart echoing in his own chest.

Bucky never felt anything so strong and powerful in his century long life. He simply couldn’t look away from your face as nothing but sheer pleasure was painted on your features. Pleasure he was providing you. Your bodies fit so perfectly together it was almost ridiculous. You moved in perfect harmony, sliding against each other as your raged breathings and moans filled the thick air surrounding you.

As Bucky’s left arm kept you secured against him, his flesh hand explored your body, discovering your ass, thighs, hips, stomach, breasts, desperately trying to drill each sensation in his brain, how soft you felt under his fingers, the salty taste of you sweaty skin, the sinful sounds erupting from you as your movements grew more and more erratic.

His name fell off your lips like a mantra and never Bucky had heard his name sounding so beautifully before. His upper body fell against your mattress and he released his hold enough for you to straighten your back and chase your release. Your hands on his chest for support, your head threw back, the perfect way you felt around him, Bucky was coming closer to the edge with you.

As his hands were holding tight onto your thigh and hip, Bucky couldn’t help but throw his own head back onto the mattress as both were both pushed over the edge, pleasure washing over you and rippling up and down your spines. You were all he could feel and hear as his cry of pleasure joined yours. He shuddered in synch with you when your let yourself fall against his chest, moving your hips lazily to ride out the remain of your orgasms.

Bucky’s lids were heavy, his mind hazy in post-bliss as he felt your lips on his neck, slowly kissing a trail up his lips. You were both panting so heavily, your chests kept meeting every time to gasped for air. “You alright, there?” you giggled lazily, kissing the corner of his lips as he tried to blink away the stars dancing in front of his eyes. The soft sound of your laughter caused his own lips to curl up.

“Never been better,” he chuckled breathlessly, his hands dancing on your skin to soothe his previous harsh hold on you. He slightly turned his face to capture your lips and he felt you smiling as goofily as him. “That was mind blowing, Y/N,” he sighed in content, once again wrapping his arms around you to flush you impossibly close to him.

You hummed, pecking his lips repeatedly, “t’was. But you haven’t seen anything just yet, sarge,” you chuckled teasingly.

“Perfect then, I’m not moving from here until I’ve seen everything.”


End file.
